


Forgiveness

by soriksorik



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Betrayal, Cheating, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Secrets, Hurt/Comfort, Secrets, special agents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-06 21:53:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16395785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soriksorik/pseuds/soriksorik
Summary: When you catch your partner in the throes, can you ever forgive and move on?





	1. Introduction

Hey guys, how is everyone?

This story is, clearly, an original story created and written by me. I will be updating it as fast as I can since education usually gets in the way with exams, so I can’t promise weekly updates.

If you read this story, I would love to hear your feedback after each chapter, and maybe even ideas you would like to see that I may or may not incorporate.

Anyway, thank you for reading and I hope you have a fun ride.

P.S.: Although this idea came to me after I watched a fan edit on Instagram, it was developed further by myself and a fellow writer from Twitter, Zilla, and became something a little more coherent that I will try to share with you here.

 

Face Claims for the main characters:

  * Simply because I like to have some visuals when writing, and it is easier for me to base characters off of people.



Sean William David Price — Joel Kinnaman

Julia Elizabeth Robson — Stella Maeve

Nicole Quinlan — Summer Bishil

Monica Cavanaugh — Jessica Chastain

Gerard Hitchcock — Tom Hardy

Olivia Mersley — Nicole Kidman


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments would be really appreciated!

He picked up the man by the collar, bringing up his free hand that was curled in a fist before he had it collide with the man’s already bloody face, again and again, until his face was nothing but a valley of blood.

“Please… I don’t know what you are talking about.”

Sean punched him again before dropping the lifeless body, reaching behind him and to remove his gun from its holster before he aimed it at the male, “Miss Cavanaugh sends her regards.”

He pulled the trigger…

Sean shot up in bed, running his hands over his face, his breathing heavy, erratic. Beads of sweat trickled down the sides of his face. Someone shifted beside him, there was a soft clicking sound and then the room lit up, blinding him for a moment before his eyes adjusted to the light.

Her lips trailed up his shoulder blade, peppering his shoulder with kisses before she rested her chin in the valley between his shoulder and neck so that her lips were directly level with his ear.

“It was just a bad dream. Another bad dream, it’s okay.”

Sean moved an arm to wrap it around the woman’s waist, pressing her closer. He tilted his head, breathing her in, his mouth finding hers as he guided them both to lay back against the mattress, pulling the brunette to rest atop him.

She rested her head in the crook of his neck, hand resting atop his chest, palm-flat, fingers sprawling out on the flesh. His breathing became less erratic and slowly, he calmed down again.

Slowly, the woman moved to turn off the light, but Sean pressed her closer, refraining her from proceeding with the action, “keep it on.”

Julia raised an eyebrow but obeyed, falling back into him as she did, pressing closer into his frame.

They stayed silent for a little while before Julia spoke up.

“What was it about?”

Sean shook his head, biting the inside of his lip before responding, “I don’t want to talk about it.”

Julia pushed herself up, resting her weight on her elbow as she looked down at Sean, who had averted his gaze.

“It’s the third time this week, Sean.”

It was true. He had been having the same nightmare for the past week, related to the off-the-books he had done for Monica.

Usually, he was not concerned with what he did, and his victims did not stay on his consciousness for too long but, but this man had stuck to him in a very particular way and he could not shake him off. It was something about the way the man had pleaded with him. Sean knew that he was not the first person he had killed who had a family, loved ones expecting him to come back home. He knew that many of the other people he had killed, for Cavanaugh or just as part of the job, had families and children and loved one. So why was it this particular man? Why this particular case? This particular family?

“Earth to Sean…”

He heard Julia’s voice breaking through and Sean moved, swiftly, tipping the scaled between the two and flipping them over so that Julia’s back was pressed against the mattress and he came to hover atop her. She shrieked before breaking out into a laugh, his mouth on hers silencing the melodic sound.

Her mouth moved with his, his hands slipping over her sides before they came to a halt at her hips. In turn, her fingers smoothed up the back of his neck before tangling in his sandy blond locks, pulling him closer, his mouth moving with hers in a gentle caress of lips.

When he pulled back, she sighed, offering him a small smile.

“You know you can tell me anything, right?”

Sean had nodded, leaning in to press another kiss to her lips before he reached over, killing the lights and coming to lay next to her again, his arm slipping around her frame.

Soon, her breathing became slow, leveled, indicating that she had gone back to sleep, but Sean couldn’t close his eyes, in fear of seeing that man’s face behind his eyelids once again.

There were things he could never tell her because he knew that if she ever found out, he would lose her forever.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any and all comments would be appreciated!

When she had woken up in the morning, Sean was gone. There was no sound of falling water that would indicate that he was showering, and his side of the bed was cold. He had bolted a long time ago.

Julia looked at her phone, checking for any texts that could indicate his whereabouts.

Nothing.

With a raised eyebrow, she put the phone down and got up, moving towards the shower.

The rest of the morning was routine.

Shower. Wash out mouth. Eat. Brush teeth. Dry and comb hair. Put on a suit. Phone. Keys. Out the door you go.

Upon getting to the office and checking in, going through the usual security proceedings, Julia went up to the 26th floor, where the offices were located.

Both Sean and she had been upgraded to office level agents a year ago. It had been thrilling at first, but then Julia realized why everyone dreaded this particular upgrade. The paperwork was an ocean that took you under before you even had the time to realize.

Of course, they were still allowed to go out on the field, so it compensated for the trouble filling out the papers brought.

Walking out of the elevator and on her way to her office, she glanced at Sean’s office.

Empty.

“Morning, Jules.”

Julia tilted her head, coming to lock eyes with the man the voice had belonged to. She smiled.

“Hey, Cole… have you seen this fella by any chance?”

Julia pointed at the name tag above the door that leads into Sean’s office.

Cole shook his head, “I figured he would be coming in with you, as usual.”

Julia bit the inside of her cheek, “yeah, I thought that too, but he was gone when I woke up. Well… he’s a big boy. He’ll be okay.”

With a small smile, both Cole and Julia went their separate ways.

——

Sean hadn’t been able to go back to sleep, so, at around 4:30, he had slowly crept out of bed, got dressed and went out to wander the night city.

San Francisco was beautiful at this hour.

It was still too early for most people to be up, so the streets weren’t overcrowded and there was a relatively small amount of cars whooshing by.

Nightclubs were slowly closing, kicking out their last costumers, who were usually those barely-old-enough-to-drink type of people.

Bars were closed at this hour, but Sean knew a place which would be open at this hour. It wasn’t in the safest part of the neighborhood, and even if chances of him getting killed by some druggie were slim, Julia would probably kill him if she knew that he frequented this part of town.

Well, another thing he has to make sure to keep a secret.

He didn’t remember how the fight had happened, or who started it, or how he even got in between of it. All he remembered was walking in, exchanging pleasantries with the well-known barman, sitting down, ordering a drink and then… blank.

All he knew that he had stumbled home at 8:30 with blood flowing down his front like a waterfall.

Julia had long bolted for work, which was good. He could make himself look presentable without her fussing over him and asking a million questions. Her asking questions was the last thing he had needed.

When Sean had finally made it to the office, it was 10:30. He was late, and it was the third time that month. That was not very good. Of course, because of his relationship, if you could call it that, with Miss Cavanaugh, he would not get so much as a warning. 

He had done a good job of avoiding people on his way up to his office and thus avoiding any questions that may have arisen if someone had paid attention to what was going on with his face. Sean knew, however, that he would not be able to avoid her.

Julia was like a hawk, and he loved her for it, but sometimes it was very annoying. Nothing escaped her gaze, especially if she was waiting for you like a hawk observing his pray, waiting for it to make one wrong move so that he could strike.

Sean pushed himself inside his office, listening for the familiar click of her heels.

Three… two… one…

“Where were you?”

As expected, she had slipped inside before the door had closed. She had been watching the corridor, expecting him to appear.

“I had something to take care of,” his reply was nonchalant as he moved around the office, slipping into his seat before he turned to face her.

“What was so imp--” she stopped in her tracks, her expression changing immediately, going from angry to concerned within seconds. She moved towards him, carefully taking his face between her hands to examine his bruising. “What  _ the hell _ happened to your face?”

Sean chuckled, “I walked into a door.”

That guaranteed him a glare, and a glare he received.

“That door had a pretty mean left hook, Price.”

Sean sighed.

It was no good lying to her about things that were glaringly obvious, so he decided to go about it with the truth.

“I went out to get some air and got into a fight. That’s all.”

“You are lucky you didn’t end up with a broken nose.” He could hear the disapproval in her voice, but it was masking the concern. She knew he hated being fussed over like a child, but sometimes he found her worrying rather endearing.

Wrapping his arms around her waist, he pulled her in against him.

“I’m okay, Jules.”

She avoided his gaze for a moment before meeting his eye, her dark gaze piercing his light one. “My mom was so right about you…”

“Which part?” He chuckled, although there was no humor in it. “The part where she said I am a no-good drunk, a child or the typical fuckboy?”

“The one where she said ‘Boys will always be boys, and he is no exception’.” Sean made a face, but Julia only smiled, leaning in to press a gentle kiss to his lips, carefully minding his bruises. “I hope our apartment doesn’t look like a crime scene, because I will kill you.”


End file.
